


Insistence

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [27]
Category: due South
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight or fuck, what's the difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insistence

He is insistent, tugging at the best of me.  
I cry out, a puff of air disappearing into smoke and snow.  
He steals that breath.  _‘Keep me warm,’_  we don’t say.  
Instead I follow, through crunch and drift,  
Compelled by his hand on my chest,  
His hand on my cock – push – pull –  
 _‘Come away with me,’_ perhaps, or maybe, _‘go away,’_  
And his fist on my shirt and his hand squeezing so –

  
 _Oh._

  
Sweet pain and I’m his slave.  
I never know what he’s saying,  
Or what I mean to say.  
 _‘Stop, don’t stop. Come, go.’_  
His eyes are shuttered as I close in on him, grab his wrist.  
 _‘Leave me the hell alone.’_

  
Fight or fuck; what’s the difference?  
I put my arms around him and words fail.  
His lashes are lace  
Where the shadow feathers his cheeks;  
Snowflakes melt against his skin,  
Not entirely unlike tears,  
Although now he’s smiling.

  
“Keep me warm,” I say, and he brings his face to mine.  
Heat. His lips are chapped as he breathes me back to life  
Or some semblance of it.  
I open my mouth to his tongue and swallow light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sod to tag, and I've had to delete it once and post again. Hopefully I've got it right this time. The poem reads differently depending which Ray you pick.


End file.
